Revanchi
by xMadGodx
Summary: Revan returned from the unknown regions a dark lord but why? an AU were not everything is as it seems and Revan and his sith are not as dark as everyone believes with a mysterious enemy fighting a mysterious war do you know who is wrong or right?
1. 1 Darkness Incarnate

** An AU were Revan isn't as dark as people think in his reign as a dark lord and a hidden threat aims to destroy all… An interesting take on kotor were Revan and the sith aren't the big bad enemy. But can you guess who is?**

**I do not own star wars or kotor the logo or anything belonging to them those belong to bioware and Lucas arts.**

Bastilla Shan ran through the corridors of _the Endar spire_ she was about to undertake on what could be the most important mission of this war. She slowed down when she neared the hanger bay and nodded politely to the crew as she passed them the short sprint through the ship causing her to sweat. Finally she entered the hanger bay and stopped when she reached her shuttle. Master Vrook stood there and she bowed politely to him.

"Bastilla it is good to see you are here we have been waiting for you" he said as he waved to the entourage of commandos and Jedi locking themselves into the craft.

"I apologize for my lateness master I slept in…" Master Vrook cut her off with a wave of his hand and a slight chuckle.

"Do not fret padawan it simply matters that you are here now please prepare" Bastilla felt a chill run down her spine as it finally registered that they were actually going to do this. Master Vrook stood in front of the craft ready to address everyone on board. "You all know why you are here" he paused "Today you will board the flagship of the man who has created the darkness we live in today and you will stop him." Bastilla could feel some of the worries of both the troops and the assembled jedi's slip away at Vrook's confidence in their abilities. "But you must never let your guard down for Revan is a dangerous foe and if you are unprepared you will be consumed by his darkness" Vrook looked around steadily at the jedi aboard the shuttle. "Revan was once the most promising student the jedi order ever produced… now he is a testament to our failures." He looked depressed at the thought "Revan's tale is one of caution a tale to remember that no one is above the influence of the dark side." He paused again looking up as if to collect the cloud of thoughts floating above his head.

"What you face today is darkness incarnate. A sith lord when you face him be wary of what he says for he will try to bend you to his will… Revan was a strong charismatic and brilliant leader and strategist for the republic and jedi. Now that he has fallen to the dark side those skills are used against us." Bastilla could sense vague memories of great battles led by Revan and the courage he gave them to fight and even small scenes with a black robed jedi knight jumping out of nowhere to save a troopers life it resonated off some of the veteran troopers. However she could sense nothing from the jedi that surrounded her in the shuttle as they had not been around revan during the mandalorian wars she herself had just been accepted into the order at the time. She remembered the respect she had for revan when he went on his crusade to get rid of the mandalorians. Even though the council disagreed it seemed like it was the jedi way to help those in need during the war.

Vrook continued "when you near revan you will know it your mind will become hazy and you shall feel an anger coursing through you that is not your own. Reality bends to revan's will and when you face him he may even seem to defy gravity." Some of the jedi around exchanged looks with each other unwilling to believe it. "You must see through the tricks and lies so that you can fight Darth Revan and win" Vrook now looked over everyone in the shuttle before finishing "Be cautious and have courage and we shall win this day." He disembarked and as soon he left the shuttles entry ramp closed. The onboard lighting tinted the interior of the ship in a soft blue as a Jedi knight stood up from his seat. Bastilla looked up at the kind face of a yellow twilek his lekku curled around him.

"All right I have been put in charge for this mission my name and rank is Vak Kree I am a jedi knight" everyone nodded showing they understood "here is the plan we are to engage the sith fleet when they come out of hyperspace... Here he said pointing to a location on the map.

"How do we know they are to exit there?" one of the soldiers asked curiously Vak responded.

"Information from our spy networks says that they are about to attack Taris soon so there fleet while have to move into formation behind this gas cloud. Revan's flagship will be one of the first to arrive we will engage him and using Bastilla's battle meditation" he nodded to Bastilla as the jedi around her looked in awe well the troopers had a look of respect on their face Vak continued "we will tip the tides of battle in our favor long enough for this shuttle to sneak aboard his command ship."

"And if we don't make it aboard?" another jedi asked

"Well then we die" Vak stated simply

"Right no pressure Bastilla" another joked

"Once onboard" Vak said ignoring the previous comments "we will leave the hanger and try to get as close to revan's position as possible without confrontation once were discovered the plan is simple" he shrugged "fight are way through."

"What about diversion tactics?" One of the soldiers asked

"Not a chance" Vak replied "we can't split our forces up if we want to take on the dark lord." Everyone looked around glumly knowing there was a good chance they would never see each other again. Bastilla sat down in the center of the shuttle preparing to go into a deep meditation when a voice over the com filled the room

"20 minutes till enemy fleet's arrival"

…

Revan stared out the viewport on the bridge of his flagship _the conqueror_ watching as the stars flew by as he rushed to his destination "15 minutes until arrival" a voice called over the com but revan was too busy with his thoughts to hear it. _We're walking into a trap willingly… so how to make it look like we were caught off guard? He decided to make a quick stop and adjust the positions of his fleet so would land out of formation just enough to look disorganized but not disorganized enough to hurt his troops the shuttle the enemy was sending held a number of High Value Targets so to ensure their safety he wouldn't raise the shields till after they were onboard._

Typing his commands into the screen in front of him Revan relayed the orders to his fleet. _Once they were onboard his bridge crew on the auxiliary command deck would begin the fighting for real and push back the republic forces knowing that they were more than competent to command the battle on their own. His men would be given a list of the HVT's and ordered not to kill them. The rest however would be harmed only if it became a necessity to the mission. Once I have The HVT's at my position Malak and my Fleet will deploy the new interdictor class countermeasures allowing our fleets to jump away. Well that's the plan anyway._ Revan chuckled slightly to his own running joke.

"5 minutes until arrival"

Revan decided to raise Malak over the com before he left to command _the Leviathan _

"Malak" Revan voice filtered through both his mask and the com making it sound almost as if a droid were hailing somebody "Have you read over the files on the mission?"

"Yes I have" Malak's voice filtered through still at least sounding human "this operation may very well change the tides of this war." "Oh how I wish I could see the look on Vrook's face when he realizes we trapped_ him. _

"So do I my old friend" Revan chuckled "so do I"

…

Inside the strike teams shuttle the soft blue lighting that once filled the room had been exchanged with a bright almost blood red color Bastilla barely noticed as she focused her attention on the battle until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Time to go we are almost inside the hanger" Bastilla trying to calm her racing heart nodded and got up from the floor of the shuttle. Checking to make sure she had her lightsaber and relieved slightly to find it she relaxed slightly. The shuttle landed in the hanger with the ramp opening up before they hit the ground several jedi and troopers jumping before the shuttle even landed. Bastilla waited for the shuttle to stop moving before slowly walking off and assembling with the rest of the strike team. Everyone was nervous as they scanned for hostiles in the hanger.

They found nothing.

"I have a bad feeling about this" one of the troopers said everyone nodded this wasn't right.

"You think we walked into a trap?" another asked

"Does it matter echo?" another said looking at the new rookie she was short and had somewhat long black hair that was not military reg. She looked to have at one time been a smuggler in her life. "After all we are the best" there was a resounding yet subdued chorus of hoorah's and cheers from the soldiers. The assault team entered a hallway off the hangar and walked up to the main turbolift slowly waiting for the inevitable ambush.

Then it happened.

Faster than anyone could have anticipated a red blur came out from nowhere and then another red blur jumped out in the opposite direction. Then with a gasp two bodies fell to the ground one was a trooper the other was a dark jedi "No delta!" echo shouted as the man's body slumped to the floor. Vak spoke up first

"He must have shot the dark jedi when he attacked him" Vak said looking down

"Sith" echo sneered as she spat on the corpse of the dark jedi "You don't attack someone in cold blood."

"Come on we should continue" Vak stated "we can't do anything for him here" They looked around at each other's faces before continuing to the turbolift reaching it they immediately knew they were caught in a trap.

"All the floors are locked down but this one" Vak pointed at the screen inside the turbolift.

"So now were sure this is a trap right?" another soldier chuckled

"No doubt about it so much for secrecy" they all looked around.

"So what do we do now?" a jedi asked

"Simple" one of the soldiers said "we spring the trap."

"And just who gave you that horrible bit of advice?" Bastilla asked curiously all the veterans looked around nervously before they answered in unison.

"Revan"

"So right now you're following his advice to spring traps well jumping into one of his traps?"

"Yep" another soldier stated simply "but there's nothing else we can do"

"He's right" Vak responded before hitting the button "we have to see this mission through now there's no turning back."

Bastilla frustrated immensely by the whole situation started yelling out curses

"Easy young one" Vak said annoyingly calmingly (to Bastilla anyway) "your letting your anger gain control of you Remember master Vrook's words" Bastilla realized he was right and calmed herself

"I am sorry" she said simply

"It's all right" Vak responded "the anger was not your own." He stopped when he, Bastilla and everyone suddenly realized the lift was most probably going sideways.

"You know I didn't believe it at the time but…" a soldier looking nervous asked he paused before gulping "what did your master say back there about Revan bending reality to his will?" They all looked at each other.

This wasn't going to be good.

…

Revan smirked to himself in his usual fashion underneath his trademark mask robes and armor laughing inside of his head. _It worked _he thought _well this is a pleasant change_ the lift opened behind him as he stared at the battle through the viewport sensing through the force that there were six jedi and twelve republic commandoes and one of them he sensed from the fear and anger inside of her was a rookie. His guards thinned a few of them out killing two of the jedi and three of the troopers. (He was inwardly surprised the rookie hadn't died yet) before a female jedi with brown hair and the braid signifying she was a padawan cut the last of his guards down _I really need better personal guards _he thought.

"You cannot win Revan" she said in an annoyingly matter of fact way _yep this is definitely padawan Bastilla Shan_ he thought before turning and was almost surprised to see a yellow twilek

"Vak old pal" Revan said as if greeting in old friend "how have you been I wasn't expecting to see you here_"_ the rest of the republic forces seemed curious at this new development. "And Major Gretski wasn't it?" he asked to a republic soldier "good to see you haven't died yet." "So the republic sends my own old personal squad after me? I was disappointed when you decided not to follow me further into the outer rim." He remembered the wars before shrugging the memory off "But let bygones be bygones or so they say" all the jedi looked around nervously this was definitely **not** the revan they had in mind.

Immediately Bastilla felt a shift in the feelings of all but one of the soldiers in the room. "We are with you my lord" they all said in unison well all but echo who did nothing but just stand there dumbly.

"No need to be so formal my old friends it is good to see you are all right"

Gretski started to speak before Revan cut him off when his communicator went off "Oh hold that thought" revan said holding out his arm as if to show them the reason" All the jedi (besides Vak) stood around as dumbly as echo at the whole situation even Bastilla was floored.

"Yes operation **Priceless** is a go deploy interdictor counter measures jump in one minute" Revan turned the com off "now where were we?" Echo who looked about ready to shoot everyone and just forget about this whole chain of events was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head by Vak.

"We are with you Revan" Vak said

"Good will be leaving in just under…" Revan stopped checking his chrono "33 seconds I suggest we all…"

Bastilla recovering from the shock first shouted "**What is going on here!**"

"Oh" Revan said nonchalantly "you see in a last ditch effort to defeat me the republic got desperate and decided to throw my old squad and a former friend of mine along with you there best hope a rookie and some other jedi. You could say they threw the whole kitchen sink at me..." Revan sensing a threat from behind cut himself off and looked out the window at turbolaser fire coming from a republic ship with a wave of his hand he appeared to just make the large bolt of fiery death just disappear from existence

"What did you just do?" Vak asked curiously.

"Oh I just sent the laser into a parallel universe I would imagine another me is going to be very surprised right about now" he said as if it were obvious "well at least I'm still alive"

Bastilla and the other jedi apparently having enough of this incredibly strange conversation all drew there lightsabers with Vak and the soldiers drawing there weapon's as well and pointing them at their former comrades.

The ship jumped into hyperspace there was no turning back.

"How could you do this you fought for the republic?" one of the jedi asked "now you betray us for the sith?"

"not the sith" one of the soldiers spoke up "were Revanchi through and through" _should of come up with a better name damn republic media_ Revan thought

"I don't care what you call yourselves" Bastilla yelled "you are sith!"

"If you believe the republic media then yes we are sith" Revan said almost sarcastically. "Hold on" Revan said waving to his old squad and former friends "if they want a duel I will give it to them" Revan said as he ignited his two lightsabers a blood red and Violet hue were cast over the room the squad (and Vak) stepped back out of the way knowing that Revan's mind had been made up. A look of fear came across the jedi.

"What was that about me not winning?" Revan joked as a jedi charged Revan flipped over the man slicing downwards with his sabers cutting the man into three parts.

He hit the ground before the body.

"So just the two of you left?" Revan challenged before the next jedi tried to surprise him with a quick attack from the side (to his credit revan did not know how he got there) but revan was faster and ducked as the man's body fell onto his back as he rolled him off onto the ground stabbing him before he could get back up.

"Now it's just you the guest of honor young Bastilla" he said watching her

"I will never fall to the dark side!" She shouted

"That's not what I want" he said simply

"What?" she said before regaining control "you lie!"

"I simply want you to see the galaxy without a blindfold" he continued as if she had never spoken.

Bastilla could retain her rage no longer as she charged angrily _never fall to the darkside…right _Revan joked inside his head. The last conscious things to go through Bastilla's mind were a blast of blue light and then simply pain before she fell to the floor. Revan ceased the lightning and walked over to the body checking to make sure she was still alive "take her and echo was it?" he asked pointing to the form of the unconscious woman on the ground.

"Her name was Sarah Kenobi sir" Gretski spoke up… _wait she wouldn't be that_ Revan thought before cutting himself off in his head_ that would be impossible_

"Thanks" Revan muttered before speaking more clearly "Take Bastilla and Sarah here to medical. Then confine them to quarters you'll find your codes work here you have been fully reinstated and we have been expecting you."

They began to walk away before Revan stopped them "And my old friends" he said as Gretski picked up the limp body of Sarah

"It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back sir."

…

**Well there it was my first chapter of my first fic if you want to review please go ahead.**


	2. Circles and backtracking

**To be more clear **_this_ **means thoughts in one's mind well** "_**this" (I & B) means **_**speaking through the force these hold true except on occasion (it should be easy to tell when)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars Kotor or anything belonging to either Bioware or Lucas arts**

Revan walked slowly to the temporary cell which may very well have contained the key to this war nodding to his men as they saluted him. He stopped shortly on his way down to look out a window._ The Star Forge _he thought looking out at the massive space station but more enthralled at the channel of pure energy being drawn out from the star next to it._ A marvel of engineering powering my fleets and keeping my army strong_ in the time it took the republic to make one ship he could make several._ Powered by a never depleting energy source… _

_And this is just a copy…_

_We made this _Revan could still hardly believe it. When they first came across the Star Forge Revan was hesitant to place his entire war effort on one factory so he immediately ordered his engineers to duplicate the technology it wasn't hard after all the star forge itself had its own blueprints contained within it and the mighty machine built another of its kind piece by piece. Fleets then hauled the partially assembled Factories into new locations. _But that beam of energy_ Revan thought_ could not simply be copied it had taken time to reproduce that even in a lab _but to see it here now working properly was astonishing. _He could crush the Republic with sheer numbers if it came down to it_ but Revan always the tactician wanted to be more subtle.

_After all who would want to follow a commander who just through away all his New ships as if they were just toys? _Staring only a few moments more at the marvel in front of him revan continued his walk down the hall and entered into the detention center_ was it wise?_ He wondered _to bring my enemy to one of the sources of my power? _

_No_ was the answer that came back to his head _after all Bastilla and that trooper couldn't lead them back here if they wanted to they were drugged the whole way here as a precaution. Not to mention the star forges own defenses. _He stopped again to look through the window of one of the interrogation rooms. That rookie soldier Sarah Kenobi was refusing to talk to Gretski after waking up not trusting anyone anymore _well that's a step in the right direction _he thought to himself.

_Whether it was fortunate or not he was unsure but it always seemed the paranoid ones were those which came through a war the least unscathed…at least physically_.

_Suddenly sensing a weak pang of betrayal through the force Revan stared at the young woman with the sir name of Kenobi_

_So she is… _he thought intrigued _maybe Bastilla will not be the key to ending this war alone. But Revan was a man of his word and he kept his promises…_

_Especially dying wishes_

_No harm will come to her he thought… you're probably laughing at me right now aren't you?_

_ "__**Yep**__" _was the only alien thought he would ever let enter his mind _one of the few voices in my head I actually listen to_ revan thought.

"_**Time to make good on that promise old friend**_" a voice in revan's mind chimed in. Revan sighed and he went to open the door to the interrogation room _here goes nothing he joked._

Revan could have sworn he heard laughter inside his head.

…..

Sarah Kenobi watched as another person entered the room _probably just another of my old squad trying to turn me…traitors _Sarah thought _for reasons that nobody really needed to know (and she was trying to forget) she held an almost undying loyalty to the republic and though she might have been a smuggler one day the next… she had joined up with republic military the first chance she got. _She was interrupted from her thoughts when she noticed who the man that walked in truly was.

He wore long black robes with a hood stretched over his face and two lightsabers clipped to his belt in one hand he held a black and red mandalorian mask.

_Revan_ she shuddered.

_The man who created this hell I live in today she wanted nothing more than to kill him were he stood._ Before that thought even finished inside her head she had jumped up to attack him only a second later to find she was hovering in the air a moment passed where the hooded man only sighed and slowly let her drop to the floor. _What had happened? She had expected to die from that attack! Was he taking pity on her?_ She thought with disgust.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before he set his mask down on a table nearby and lifted the hood he wore off his head.

"Revan… I" Gretski stammered

"It's all right" Revan said looking at Gretski he looked tired from lack of sleep "why don't you get some rest?" Revan asked him and then added "Don't make me turn that into an order."

"Uh… very well sir" he said before leaving and trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

Sarah taking the seconds to study Revan noticed the brown almost unkempt hair that still yet had a style to it and the scar that ran down his cheek that added to that "warrior persona" Veterans had about them he had green eyes and was pale from wearing the cloak and mask around with him presumably everywhere. "Why are you bothering with me" she finally worked up the courage to ask "I thought you only cared about Bastilla." He stared at her a moment before answering.

"I'm keeping a promise to an old friend…a good man."

"And who might that be?" she asked him almost afraid of the answer.

"Your brother" was all he said.

"No!" she yelled in denial "my brother was a hero he would never be a friend of yours."

"Kyle and I were friends back since the academy" he replied "we trained and fought together in the mandalorian wars."

"Lies" was all she could say.

"Believe what you wish" he said "but I will keep my promise I made to him all those years ago" she only stared in shock.

"I will watch over you" he said simply as he draped the hood back over his head and donned his mask once again. Sarah just stood there not knowing what do.

And Revan left.

….

Revan chuckled at the image displayed on the screen before him. He was watching Bastilla's escape attempt with some amusement well standing right outside the very door she was trying to escape from. Revan was keeping his force signature suppressed so he could continue to watch this "escape" that Bastilla was attempting. Revan's mask had a lot of built in tech including security monitoring systems.

He was alerted the moment Bastilla even messed with the doors.

….

Bastilla Shan was using the knife she had tucked away in her robes to open the security panel on the door. _Ignorant fools didn't even bother to check me_ she thought _Are the sith really this idiotic? _Finally after messing with the doors and getting a nasty shock a few times from the panel the door slid open._ Now I just need to get this colla…._

Revan was standing right there.

Not even consciously Bastilla took a few steps back _this wasn't good._

"Is this how you treat your host's young padawan?" he asked what unnerved Bastilla the most was the shear lack of anger or anything emotion wise coming from the man. _He as calm as a jedi master_ she thought

"Oh Bastilla I see you have worked through the little _exercise_ the collar put you through" he added "And by the way coming from what you think of the masters I thank you for that kind compliment now if I had said that it would probably be a great insult to someone's ability to suppress their anger."

"How dare you insult the council!"

_She jumps quickly to their rescue_ he thought _this isn't going to be easy "Why Bastilla your as calm as a jedi master." He spoke again with only a hint of sarcasm. _"Now" he added"since you cost me a perfectly fine door" he said nodding towards the cell door now damaged with sparks flying out of it "the least you could is listen to what I have to say"

"I will never lis…" she started before being cut off.

"I'm letting you go"

"What?" she asked doubtful for many good reasons "Why would you just let me go? I am after all one of the reasons you lose so many battles"

"Hey" he said "that was one battle! And it's not like you even commanded it…and I wasn't even there!" he shouted finally showing some emotion

"Surrrrrrre" she said finally feeling some confidence in her ability to at least mock the dark lord verbally. She was going to continue when she realized she couldn't literally _couldn't_ speak.

Revan started laughing "And Dorak said I would never get any use out of that small trick!" Not having any other defense mechanism at the time Bastilla stared as coldly as she could into Revan's mask as if trying to pierce into his soul.

Revan cast a look at Bastilla "yeah that's not going to work" he said as if it was obvious (which it was) "Anyway as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted I am letting you go" to this Bastilla only narrowed her eyes a fraction in disbelief. "Oh sorry if I let you speak again will you at least here me out?" Bastilla did not give any indication only narrowed her eyes even more (if that were possible) suddenly Bastilla realized she could speak again when a strange voice that sounded awfully like Revan's popped into her head "_**there.**_"

"How did you do that?" she asked

"What the voice trick?" he asked "that was easy…" then Bastilla cut him off

"Not that how did you get through my mental barriers?"

"Oh that" he said as if it was even easier "why I can read you like a datapad my young padawan."

"That doesn't answer my question" she shot back.

"Yes it does" he responded "how and why in this case are very much the same." Bastilla at this point did the one thing any sane person could at this point.

She screamed in frustration.

…..

"Soooo" Revan trailed off "you have everything you need for the trip back" he said "food water anything else?" he continued in an almost mocking tone Revan was leaning on the escape pod door holding onto the railing above it with one foot sitting in the doorway. " I could always get more it's probably going to be a long trip." he joked again at the two female passenger's expense.

They each shot looks that could make them pass for enraged dark lords.

"Your just letting us go" Sarah asked unwilling to believe it.

"Yep" Revan said "that's exactly what I'm doing."

"But why?" Bastilla asked trying to get the answer to her question for the upmost hundredth time.

"Hmmmmm" Revan said aloud as if thinking "how to put this in ways you to could understand right now" he paused as if to stare off at something in the distance "Oh yes I got it I am a maniacal sith lord and I have horrible plans for the galaxy that about sums it up in a way you could understand."

Again the look that would freeze tantooine came.

"Look the easiest way for you to understand it is" he stopped for a second "that you wouldn't understand it" he pointed out a window "not yet anyway not until you get out there."

"So your just letting us go no strings attached?" Bastilla asked obviously still confused about the previous statement.

"For the most part" Revan responded "I will be keeping my eyes on you two however" he said before adding "I have eyes and ears everywhere even among the council and the jedi masters" Bastilla scowled in her head_ there's no way he has informants in the council…right?_

"_**Oh yes I do Bastilla"**_ he said speaking through into her mind _**"and one more thing if anything and I mean anything happens to young Sarah I will hunt you down and… I don't think I need to say the rest do I?...And that my young Bastilla is a promise**_**"** she gulped chancing a glance at the young republic recruit _what could Revan have in mind for her?_

"But I still don't quite understand?" Sarah asked "why are you letting us go" revan sighed

"So you can see the universe without a blindfold" Bastilla mentally scowled at that as the phrase was definitely going on a list of things she never wanted to hear again from now on.

And with that revan left the doorway closing it behind him and a moment later the pod lurched away from the ship that once housed it.

Bastilla sighed if Revan was right about something it was that this was going to be a long trip.

A very long trip.

…

The days ticked away or was it weeks? Both Bastilla and Sarah had since long stopped caring. Bastilla curious about her companion and even more curious about why Revan was so interested in her decided it couldn't hurt to strike up a conversation.

She was wrong.

"So Sarah" she said sounding like a small child when they were about to ask a really annoying question.

"No, no, yes and maybe" Sarah spoke before Bastilla could continue.

"What?" Bastilla asked incredulously "you don't even know what I was going to say yet!"

"Yes I do" Sarah stated "you were going to ask **in this order** do you have a family, to which the answer to is no _then_ you were going to ask if I had any friends the answer again is _no_ after that you were going to question my past as a smuggler and how it's weird I work alone which probably based off the answer to my last question you would think was true but still had to ask and to answer your question _yes_ I do work alone. Finally after trying to engage in small talk with me for a while you would ask why Revan let me go and if I had any prior relation to him which you're curious about _because he just let me go_. And to finish off your questions the answer is _maybe _I don't know much more than you do and I really don't want to talk about it!" Sarah nearly shouted the last bit before breathing in (she had listed off the whole thing in one breath.)

Bastilla just stared in quiet shock _OK_she thought_ that's a little creepy…how did she?_ "How did you know all that?" she asked.

"I'm good at reading people" was all she said in reply.

"well for the record" Bastilla said as she tried to quickly think up the most innocent question she could before deciding "I was going to ask what your last name was" Bastilla thinking this question would lighten the mood a bit was shocked to just see Sarah staring at her darkly.

"Kenobi." she said quietly and yet spitefully almost as if it were a curse.

_Why did that name sound so familiar?_ Bastilla thought perplexed by the enigma in front of her and knowing that asking another question would only make things worse decided on the best course of action.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

…..

Hours or maybe years passed before they were awoken by a sudden jolt Bastilla hitting her head on a nearby wall let out a loud curse before she realized what was happening. _They were being towed! _Sarah thoughtit was a few more minutes as the two continued to sit in silence since there last conversation. Finally the pod door depressurized with a *crack* and the two passengers looked out to see a squad of republic troopers staring them down with their blaster sights aimed on them.

"Hold your fire" someone from the back called out_ have to make a note to thank that man later_ Sarah thought realizing there situation _they had been in a sith escape pod_ she thought after all. Finally a man in a bright orange republic flight jacket with what looked to Sarah to be almost a mop of brown hair sitting atop his head. I'm Carth Onasi captain of the _endar spire_ Sarah laughed in her head about how it seemed they had just walked in one very large circle. "Now do you mind telling me what you two were doing aboard that sith escape shuttle?" he said nodding toward the now battered escape pod that had been there home for… she really didn't care how long at his point.

"Well escaping for one thing" Sarah joked. Thankfully before things got out of hand with this conversation that was about to go rapidly downhill Bastilla decided to intervene.

"My name is Bastilla Shan I am a padawan with the jedi order and this" she said looking at Sarah "is Sarah Kenobi a republic trooper that aided me in my escape."_ Carth knew the name Kenobi and decided he would ask the woman about it later the name flew a few red flags in his head but not enough for immediate concern. _

"Escape?" he asked

"Yes" Bastilla continued "We were captured by Darth Revan if it wasn't for Sarah here I wouldn't have made it out alive" _You know for a jedi she's pretty good about lying…_ Sarah thought deciding to play along. _After all it would do no good to tell them Revan just let them go. That would be much harder to explain after all Sarah didn't fully understand it herself._

Carth having seen Bastilla before decided that there story checked out _for now_ he added in his thoughts. "Come on you look like you need some rest" they nodded after all they hadn't got a good night's sleep in… how long?

Both of them didn't care.

It was good to be home.

**Yay second chapter hope you all enjoyed it again feel free to review (No please go ahead!) I hope to move on to taris soon (yes taris some events in the game still happen even slightly ahead of schedule) but will Revan leave them to just go about their tasks uninterrupted…of course not he will probably make an appearance at least once a chapter. And I guess one of the bigger question's is Will taris be destroyed again?**


	3. kindred spirits

**Thanks to those who have taken the time to review my story (I know I know you just can't afford to lose those precious two minutes can you?) JK anyway here's the next chapter enjoy…. Right after the disclaimer.**

** I do not own Star wars Kotor or anything from Bioware or Lucas arts. I do however own a wonderful collection of (Insert random object here)**

Sarah was relieved to get out of that room not only did she hate debriefings and having to explain the things you did for the last few days but in this case she had also had to lie through her teeth about there "escape." The only useful information she had gathered herself from the debriefing was that Carth Onasi was more than just a little paranoid._ Something happened in his past_ she thought and Sarah couldn't help but feel a slight bit of sadness for finding another like her.

_Another kindred spirit_ she thought.

Speak of the sith at that moment the very same Carth Onasi she had been thinking about camewalking down the halls of the _endar spire_. "We need to talk" was all he said before she picked up her pace to match his almost frantic one before they reached an empty room off the main hallway. Sarah didn't show it but she was worried _did they find something wrong with our debriefing?_ She thought nervously before Carth started to speak again "So you're a Kenobi?" He asked and in one instance Sarah was flooded from both relief and dread at the conversation ahead of her. Carth continued "Any relation to a general Kenobi from the mandalorian wars?" Knowing that the probability of lying to Carth and getting away with it in the long term was probably next to slim she decided to tell the truth.

"Yes" she said "he was my brother." Carth nodded at this _he was a good man_ Carth thought inside of his head_ a great leader_ seeing the look of nervousness on Sarah's face about the conversation Carth quickly interjected.

"Oh no don't get me wrong I'm not here to kill you for somebody your related to being a general of Revan's" _wouldn't_ _put it past you_ Sarah joked inside of her head before realizing that it was true. "In fact he's one of the few people I knew from back then that I still have respect for"realizing that statement was a huge hint into the reasoning behind Carth's attitude Sarah filed it away in her head for later. "He was a great man" Carth continued "the republic could have used more like him" he paused before adding

"You have my condolences by the way."

"It's all right" she responded "I said my goodbyes long ago."

"Most soldiers wish they could go out like him" Carth added "Taking an entire enemy planet with them in one strike it's very poetic"

"You'll excuse me if I don't find that comforting" she said.

"Oh sorry…I thought it would…umm I mean…" he tried to respond before Sarah waved her hand up signaling him to stop. 

"It's okay you didn't know I would take offense to that anyway" she said before starting back out the door to continue the long walk to her quarters. She stopped and looked back.

"And by the way" she paused "thanks."

…..

Revan starred at the screen showing the location of _the endar spire_ the ship that had picked up both Bastilla and Sarah. The ship having suffered damage from the battle a few days earlier to both engines and hyperspace drives as well as life support was limping its way to the closest place it could find to lick its wounds.

Taris.

Unfortunately for them they would have a blockade around the planet before the repairs to the ship were even complete. And as per protocol all republic ships on a newly captured planet were either disassembled or completely destroyed. So now Revan was in deep thought about what to do with his new "Investment" as it were._ He couldn't just give them a ship_ he thought _that would be suspicious and more than a little obvious the good news was _as it turns out Revan had a spare ship he could lend them.

_The Ebon Hawk _he thought._ Fastest ship in the galaxy and it could easily "outrun" there blockade. _But the question remained _how to get it to them? _After meditating in silence for a few hours Revan finally had an idea. After all you don't get to be called a master strategist without having some tact.

_And this was going to take a lot of tact_ he thought.

…

The _Endar Spire_ had touched down on taris and was currently undergoing repairs. With everyone but the engineers having free time this became a sort of unofficial shore leave for the crew. Therefore Bastilla Shan found herself walking around the markets at the upper end of taris. Browsing and taking in all she could see. Rarely was she out of her "box" as she called it in her head after spending most of her life either in a jedi enclave or a republic frigate. _So revan wanted to show me the horrors of the universe_ she thought but looking around she saw well nothing.

Everything seemed right _is this what you wanted me to see Revan? _She thought _a bunch of people going about perfectly normal lives? _Then like all things unexpected happened something happened… unexpectedly _**"No"**_ Revan's voice seemed to flow into her head _**"You have not seen it yet but rest assured Bastilla you will."**_ _How is he speaking to me? We are light years away_ Bastilla thought. Again Revan's voice entered her mind.

"_**With the force anything is possible" **_he stated as if he was a scholar of the force. (Which he probably was)_** "You can even raise the dead" **_he stopped letting an almost eerie calm invade Bastilla's now highly alerted and on guard mind._** "Oh and you'll want to look up"**_ Bastilla did just that only to see a huge holo monitor with the news being displayed all around it.

Then something unexpected happened….again.

On the news holo the picture started crackling and fading eventually revealing a giant picture of Revan dawned in his usual robes and mask. "Greetings taris I am here today to inform you that your planet is no longer held by the tyranny and corruption of the republic" he paused letting the words sink in. "Today you are truly free, today you are once again free to live your lives! It is your right, liberty and nature itself that demands you live your life the way that you want!" everyone in the market stared in awe at the giant figure of Revan. "From now on you are free! From now on you yourself can make your own way in life! From now on you are free to make your own destiny!" The crowd just stared in shock at the giant figure. "I call for the standing down and surrender of all republic forces on taris" he stopped inexplicably to all there for a second except Bastilla who got a message through the force. _**"I would be disappointed if you did though my young padawan."**_ Bastilla still coming to terms with what was happening did not respond and just stood there watching the holo. Revan continued "you citizens of taris will receive all the rights of an imperial citizen and our forces will be landing soon to relieve the republic soldiers on your planet of their duties to which they have failed you."

He stopped before adding "If you have any questions about this transition please ask a Revanchi guard they will inform you of your rights or anything else you wish to know." He stopped once again as if thinking his next words over very carefully. "Also we are currently entertaining some very important republic VIPs on your oh so lovely planet" he stopped and a short bout of laughter rang across the market which surprised Bastilla. _Why are they laughing?_ She thought _don't they know what this means?_ Suddenly Bastilla's thoughts were interrupted by the screen displaying a number of republic senators and military leaders currently on planet. But the last three pictures shocked her the most "Wanted Alive" Bastilla Shan, Carth Onasi, Sarah Kenobi the information they had on all of them was staggering they even knew when Bastilla preferred to sleep! "I hope you all are not too rough with our guests" Revan continued "after all it's not entirely their fault." _What did he mean by that? _Bastilla thought.

"Once again I would like to congratulate you on joining the empire your freedom has been a long time coming but as I promised you all those years ago you will be free and shall remain so as long as this empire stands!" The next thing that happened shocked and unnerved Bastilla the most.

Cheers coming from everywhere not just the markets but _everywhere_ every sentient life form on the planet shouting out in joy. _What's happening?_ Bastilla thought _**"They know there free"**_ was all Revan said and Bastilla knew she had to run… to get away from all this.

So she did.

The sound of cheering never grew fainter though it was _everywhere. _

Her feet obeyed her as she ran as fast as possible with the aid of the force Bastilla not caring who saw her sped up even more hoping to drown away the sound. But her footfalls could not stamp out the voices and songs of the planet below her _nothing could._

The last thing Bastilla heard before diving into the nearest deserted apartment she could find would bother her for the next few months and it would always come back it would never leave her alone. Every night she would hear the voices again never stopping.

The crowd cheered.

"We are free! We are free! Long live Revan! Long live Lord Revan!"

…

Sarah and Carth had been away from the _endar spire_ when Revan's transmission hit the planet. In just as much shock and awe as Bastilla from the speech and more so from the reaction of taris they were unsure of what to do exactly but one thing was sure.

They had to find Bastilla now.

They quickly flipped up there communicators and located Bastilla's transponder in some old nearby apartments they started off in a sprint knowing they would have only a small window of opportunity before sith forces arrived on planet and began to hunt them down.

_Something isn't right_ Carth thought he had been on planets that the republic had taken from the empires grasp (albeit very bloodily) Some had thanked him and the republic soldiers almost instantly after the battles had been won, others just avoided the soldiers and even a few wished the republic had never came back. _But what I'm seeing here_ Carth thought _the whole bloody planet has pretty much taken up arms against the republic as if the moment Revan spoke they had listened and become enthralled._ Carth wasn't sure why though.

_One speech shouldn't do this to a people_ he thought. _Maybe it had something to do with that promise Revan talked about_. Carth cast that thought aside almost instantly. _No Revans a dark lord The dark lord, he doesn't make promises._ But a small part of Carth's mind wished that maybe the hero he had once seen was still there._ Revans a force user_ the other side of his brain thought_ he can bend people's mind to his will._ Before this internal war inside Carth's mind could be completed however Sarah called out sharply

"Stop!"

Carth didn't register the warning and time and ran into something hard before losing consciousness.

"Idiot" Sarah muttered to herself not caring if anyone heard

_Who in their right mind thinks they can pick a fight with a durasteel door and win?"_

….

All though this event happened rarely Sarah couldn't help but laugh as Carth slowly and groggily awakened.

"Did anyone get the number on that speeder that hit me?"

That did it for Sarah and she couldn't help but laugh harder than she knew she could at the man on the bed next to her. Bastilla herself laughed at that as well. They say laughter is a form of medicine. And after what all of them had just been through they could all really use a doctor... or a psychiatrist.

"Well, well rancor brains here decided to finally wake up did he?" Sarah said almost merrily which kind of scared Carth.

"What happened" Carth asked sitting up and looking around to find Bastilla

"Don't ask me" Bastilla said shaking her head with a grin on her face (a rare sight for the jedi padawan) "all I heard was a loud thud." She giggled _yep this is definitely scaring me_ Carth thought.

This whole chain of events just confused Carth more and more.

Seeing the look of utter confusion on Carths face _he must have short term amnesia_ Sarah thought before deciding to explain " you ran into a door idiot you didn't even slow down" she stopped before adding "No more leading the party around anymore rancor brains." Carth winced he knew he wasn't going to live this down for a long time. "Luckily or through the force as Bastilla here would put it the door you ran into just happened to be the one she was hiding in…"

"I was not hiding!" Bastilla shouted out.

"uh huh then what were you doing?" Sarah challenged.

"I uh was just sitting down to meditate and think of an escape plan to get off this planet" she responded.

"Right and what was your plan?" Sarah asked unwilling to give this up

"well I um would have come up with something if this idiot here hadn't run into the door." She glared at Carth.

"Right, right" Sarah said as if agreeing with Bastilla "It had nothing to do with you just rocking on the floor covering you ears shouting make it stop, make it stop!" Sarah continued in a high pitched voice mocking Bastilla.

Bastilla shot a look at Sarah that could have made a rancor club itself to death.

Carth was slightly concerned about the mental state of the "republics last hope" but put that in the back of his mind _I need to stay focused_ he thought. Sarah seemed to notice him again

"You're lucky you hit the door you did any farther and I wouldn't have bothered to drag you through the whole of taris" Carth just groaned in response _glad to know whose hands I'm putting my life into._ He thought both dead serious and joking at the same time.

"All right" Sarah said as she stood up acting like the last conversation never happened "We need to find a way off taris"

"hold on who put you in charge?" Carth asked curiously

"Well Bastilla here doesn't seem to be an any condition to lead no offense" Sarah said as she looked from Carth to Bastilla who obviously did take offence. "And I don't want to walk into any doors sooooo" she trailed off knowing she didn't need to say anything else. Both Carth and Bastilla could have easily argued on about how they both outranked her but were too tired to do so.

In the long term it probably wasn't best but Carth had a **really** bad headache. And so slipped back into the peaceful ignorance of unconsciousness.

…

Revan stared down on the planet below _taris _he thought_ that's one more promise I don't have to worry about _he thought. Underneath his usual mask Revan was quite cheery at the moment his plan had gone better than he could have hoped. The local exchange crime boss was working on getting the fastest ride off planet knowing that his time was nearly up. _Vermin _Revan thought _and the republic allows these people to live so long as they don't bother them._ So the _ebon hawk _was in position for an easy heist and Bastilla and her companions (If there smart enough) should have a way off planet. The bounties on their heads would actually protect them and help them keeping them on their toes and if for some reason they failed they would be brought up to Revan personally. And Bounty hunters knew what happened if you didn't bring an order in as Revan specified.

He had sensed confusion through the bond Revan had secretly created with Bastilla knowing the advantages to being able to keep track of her at all times. _That's good_ he thought a step in the right direction. Sarah was doing well he could sense her presence through the force as well and it seemed almost stronger than Bastilla's but it was still untapped and raw. And the third member of their little group Carth Onasi a war hero in the mandalorian wars who had trust issues. _I have a feeling Carth and her are going to get along just swell_. He thought jokingly he heard footsteps behind him he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Malak" he said.

"you asked for me Revan?" Malak asked curiously Revan turned around looking at Malak. He was built strong and practiced every day to keep his physique up (and constantly sparring with Revan on their friendly wager about who would win in a real fight.) Malak had grey eyes and was bald with blue tattoos running across his face.

Despite rumor Malak still had his jaw attached and they were still great friends despite what the republic would have you believe. After watching his old friend for a while Revan continued.

"You are in charge until I get back don't let Karath do anything rash or blow up one of our own ships." Revan said jokingly

"What are you going to do?" Malak asked getting right to the point and never being one for jokes. Revan answered his question simply.

"I have some business to take care of on taris plus it might do well for morale if I was to go down there." Knowing he would get no more information than that Malak let the topic rest.

"well then old friend" Malak said "Good hunting" the words had become a sort of informal "goodbye" for the two since the mandalorian wars, back then it was a popular saying to mandalorian raiding parties before they left on a mission.

"You too my friend, you too" Revan returned before he left.

_It's about time to go pay Bastilla a visit_ he thought.

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of this story (Unless you just skimmed in which case why?) I spent a bit of time planning out Revan's speech here and even though I don't think it's perfect I'm about as content with it as I while be (you can only do so much editing) The next couple updates might be slower as I am moving soon and have to prepare for that. But don't worry I'll get chapters up as soon as I can. And once again I ask you to please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Even if it's bad next up: Revan takes a nice visit to the lovely undercity of taris were he meets some unlikely allies (You all know who they are right?) And just all around messes with Bastilla. Also I kind of hinted at it in the first chapter (barely) but Malak still has his jaw and is much more of a friend to Revan but how will this play out in the long run?**

**Thanks again for reading! And thanks for the reviews Oden1234, Arkbird7, and Kingsdaughter613 and thanks to the other 98 people (If I'm reading this right maybe more IDK) for taking the time to well… read it**


	4. My only weakness

**Well thanks for still reading people! Anyway one troubled reviewer expressed his worries about this story (Thrice no less.) That he was worried about Revan and his forces being a tad overpowered (understatement) however all though I have yet to show them there will be some HUGE drawbacks from using these powers. In other words he won't be using those that much unless he REALLY wants to kill someone. And in my humble opinion if the force is an almost sentient will that binds everything together and allows life well…. You should be able to do some pretty cool things if you can manipulate it (not just occasionally tricking people or tripping them that always kind of seemed to bore me I mean at least the sith had lightning but that's about as cool as it got) and although it's not my favorite example of story in star wars the force unleashed kind of hit the whole yeah the force is just that awesome nail right on the head…. So if a teenage boy and a whiny cyborg can rip star destroyers from the sky then I'm sure revan can do a thing or two right? And the copies of the star forge require a rather steep price for their construction and operation. (After all the Rakatans paid dearly for the original) And then war broke out over it before they built another (you know they would have if they could) Not to say I'm making my copies foolproof and nearly indestructible in all actuality I'll be acting as if there a frail weaker little sister to the big one. Also Revans forces themselves might seem unbeatable but they are (in my opinion) currently at the height of their military power who's to say they won't lose now and again? And as for the telepathy well… **

**Revan is the heart of the force during this time period he's allowed a few cheap tricks if this is a no go for you then well…..too bad it's an AU! This story wasn't made for the incredibly faithful die hard I will kill you if you make so and so to weak fan. (However I know my fair share of most of the star wars lore? Is that the right word for this?) There is a slight force bond slowly growing between Revan and Bastilla and I concede to my mistake of kicking it up a gear too fast probably now that I'm looking back. (Although there might just be reasons for that connection to grow overtime.) Also this is an AU! (Can't stress this enough I mean this in the truest definition of it these are not small little changes I'm making I practically ripped out everything but the kitchen sink.) And there are many things that are different in this universe such as what exactly happened the first time Revan visited taris and its structure and class as well there have even been a few changes to the jedi order (evil grin). Anyway that's about as much of the story as I will give away in one large wall of text explaining any other reasons I have for things would just be throwing away the point of reading a story. And as for the humor…well some things are just comical. Oh and if you are to continue on then again thanks for bearing with me this is my first fanfic let alone story in the star wars universe but still I know a lot about it. By the way that reminds me…**

**I do not own star wars Kotor or anything owned by Bioware or Lucas arts. **

**Rant Over.**

Revan jumped off the side of the unmarked shuttle he had ridden into the atmosphere of taris I _can't say it's good to be back_ he thought. He looked around studying the walls, floors and general layout of the room.

He remembered

_The sound of explosions of in the distance the smell of a planet that had been cooked by laser fire the screams as civilians with nowhere to run tried desperately to find a safe place to hide. Lightsabers clashing with vibroswords mandalorians and jedi dying and becoming one with the planet they were fighting for…_

Revan shook his head he couldn't let those memories get to him now. That part of his life was over and it was closed he would not relive it.

_Insanity is the price we all may have to pay one day_ he thought.

Remembering the sector he was in Revan made his way to a nearby elevator with a guard stationed in front of it. "Sir may I see your credentials?" the apparent rookie asked him Revan however just ignored him and continued on pulling out a datapad and practically throwing it at the poor guard as he passed.

"Oh yes s-sir of course you c-can" was all the guard was able to say before the elevator door closed and cut him off. The lower areas of the city were currently under quarantine something the republic had been unwilling to pay money for. Sections of taris were infected by rakghouls a living breathing plague waiting to infect every person it could find. Doctors had developed a cure and his soldiers were running around frantically trying to get it to every patient that needed it but it was a slow and painstaking process.

It didn't help that 90% of the people they were trying to administer the cure to changed beforehand and had to be wiped out.

Needless to say the smell of the undercity was almost enough to make Revan keel over and puke.

The infected Rakghouls were thrown on large mass grave funeral pyres and burnt to ashes. As there was nothing else that could be done with them. And because of the pads that housed the upper city formed a sort of canopy the smoke (and stench) seemed to just linger with no way to escape. Revan really felt sorry for the people who lived down here that stench wasn't going anywhere for a long while. Revan walked through the platforms of the lower city dressed in a simple black robe with a hood well silently wishing he hadn't gone down in disguise so he could still have his mask and with it his air filters. Spotting a nearby cantina Revan made a B line for it oh how he loved cantinas the perfect place to , drunk, into a fight, a girl and information about events.

_Or all of the above _he thought. Yes cantinas were definitely the dark lord's greatest weakness and with him being a dark lord and all entering one usually killed the mood as everyone knew who he was. Glad that after all he hadn't brought his mask Revan entered the nearby cantina.

Little did he know that all his expectations about cantinas would come true in the next two hours.

….

Have you ever wanted to just disappear? This was the one and only wish of a certain republic recruit shuffling nervously about Taris although many of the inhabitants of the planets were too busy doing….well whatever it was they were doing to take note of her. However it only took one person to spot her one person and all her hopes of escape would be crushed. Sarah Kenobi passed a rather large clothing boutique before back tracking she stood there for a moment weighing the pros and cons.

_Well I can't very well sneak around taris in a republic uniform now can I?_ She walked into the store to witness a scene that instantly made her hide behind the nearest rack of clothes that she could find. Two republic soldiers she had seen on the spire were being thrown out the window by sith troopers. Sarah knowing that there really was nothing she could do about the situation just stood there watching frozen as the two were cuffed and thrown on a nearby transport. One of the troopers then went back inside the building and handed a large sum of credits to who was presumably the owner.

"This should make up for the damages mam" his voice filtered through his helmet "and the bounty rate for two republic soldiers is included in there as well."

"Thank you" the owner replied before spotting Sarah behind her relatively meager cover "Oh can I help you with something?" she asked the trooper turned around to see who she was talking to and spotted Sarah who in the meantime had simply one thought going through her head.

_ Please don't see me!, please don't see me, please don't see me._

The trooper stood there a minute looking directly at her before turning back to the owner. "Uh… who are you talking to?" he asked as if the woman was slightly crazy.

"Huh that's weird I swore I just saw somebody over there" she stated as if this was the greatest puzzle to ever grace her mind. Sarah just stood there in shock _how could they not see me?_ She thought before realizing she couldn't quite see herself _well she could but it was more like she didn't care herself that she was there_. _O…K this is definitely a little freaky _

"Well whatever" the guard stated not caring enough to actually think about that any more. He left and with his departure Sarah bolted out of the shop she could find clothes elsewhere and as she looked down at herself she noticed she had become _visible_ again _what was that? _She thought she did not have a stealth field generator on her so that should have been impossible. Deciding that she would not look a gift tantuan in the mouth she continued down the street to the next clothing store she could find.

She still needed new clothes after all and she would ask Carth and Bastilla about that whole series of events when she got back to their 'borrowed' apartment.

…

_Today was a day full of surprises for the local undercity cantina._

_He's cheating_ was the one thought going through the minds of the patrons of the local cantina currently the entire bar (save for a blue twilek a wookie and two trandoshans who were currently caught up in their own debate) were watching what would happen to the man in the black cloak with interest especially one very short tempered goggle wearing bounty hunter who just lost all his money to said man in a game of pazaak.

1….

What had possessed him to play a game anyway?

Said cloaked man scooped all the chips towards him and took another bottle of some sort of green looking paste the barman politely called a beer

2…..

"Looks like I won" said the cloaked man

Having enough of this guy the goggle wearing bounty hunter immediately jumped out of his seat and pulled a gun on the hooded man. "Not so fast no one cheats Calo Nord and gets away with it!" The goggled man shouted practically fuming. The patrons of the bar who were notorious criminals (for the undercity anyway) didn't take to kindly to cheaters themselves so aimed there blasters on the hooded man.

That and they didn't want to get on Calo's bad side they didn't know who the stranger was but they did know Calo and they knew that one of those two men was a lot stronger than the other.

"So you want to fight then?" the hooded man asked

3….

Peculiarly at this very moment a fight broke out between the twilek the wookie and the trandoshans. This seemed to be a signal for all hell to break loose but before the first shot was fired from Calo the patrons of the bar got one more surprise to top the day off.

The mystery man had drawn a lightsaber and Calo's arm was mysteriously separated from his body as it flew across the room hitting one of the trandoshans who was currently fighting a wookie.

That was a certain distraction that no man needed when they were fighting a wookie.

This mistake cost the not so poor trandoshans his life as almost as simply and smoothly as the lightsaber had taken Calo's arms off so to had the wookie done much the same thing to the poor trandoshans head.

_Only with his hands._

It didn't take long for the bar to be launched into complete chaos and mayhem and soon enough two of the most unlikely of allies meant back to back as they fought off the huge horde of smugglers outlaws and mercenaries who had banded against them. The larger group having one thought.

Power in numbers right?

So it was then under these strange circumstances that the hooded and disguised lord of the sith met up with the young twilek girl who from the ruthlessness of her oddball fighting style must have grown up in these slums and who couldn't have been much older than 16.

"Hello what's your name?" The hooded man asked as if they weren't in a life threatening situation. The young blue twilek responded

"Mission-"she stopped as she kicked some poor man were no man truly deserved it earning a wince from all the men in the room including her unlikely ally. "Mission Vao my names Mission Vao yours?" The girl responded when she finally got a chance.

4….

"Revan" was all the man said before bisecting a man who dared to get to close to him.

"Revan?" The girl asked curiosity mixed with fear punctuating her tone. "As in _**the**_ Revan?" now Mission wasn't stupid she could put two and two together if a man in a dark cloak starts killing people with a lightsaber and calls himself Revan then well it probably was _**that**_ Revan especially because no one else would ever dare use that name.

"The one and only" he said as if it was some casual fact of life. Another poor fool got to close and wound up losing his life along with several others as revan threw his lightsaber at them before pulling it back to him with the force.

"Glad I'm on your side then" Mission shouted over the roar of the battle that was heating up she dodged a strike from a twilek's sword before grabbing it from the blade elbowing him in the face ripping the sword out of his hands and then using it to impale the twilek along with the man behind him.

Revan having seen the attack during a lull in the fight shouted back "likewise!"

The two of them continued fighting in this manner for some time until nearly everyone had either fled from the bar or was dead. Taking the chance to look at his other ally Revan caught a glimpse of a wookie next to a pile of corpses and decided not to get on its bad side. He then turned back to Mission "soooo" he drawled off as if he were about to ask some sort of awkward question "I kinda haven't been to this planet in a while and was wondering if you could give me any information on current events?"

5….

_ Oh how Revan loved Cantina's_.

Mission just stared as the sith lord of all people asked her for information! Her! "well... uh …yeah of course what do you want to know?" Mission stammered not quite sure if she was doing the right thing by answering this man's questions.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill anybody" he paused and looked around the massacre in the bar then continued. "…Who doesn't deserve it I just want to get a feel of what's changed since my last visit. And help some…" He paused as if thinking of the right word "…Friends" he added to finish his previous sentence. "So what can you tell me about what's been going on down here in the undercity?" he asked shockingly polite (to Mission anyway) she stood there for a second before answering.

"Well there's two main gangs down here the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks. They've been fighting for dominance for years now but it looks like the Vulkars are pulling ahead which isn't good for the undercity."

"Whys that?" Revan interrupted

"Because the Vulkars are into slavery and weapons laundering black market kinda stuff" she shrugged knowing Revan could fill in the blanks if he needed to. She then continued "The Beks may be a street gang but they have a code of honor they don't hurt innocents and they don't use slaves."

"So you're saying if I want to help a gang help the Beks?" Revan summed up

"Pretty much" Mission shrugged again forgetting she was talking to a dark lord if anything he had an aura of almost kindness around him which certainly didn't match the description of a dark lord of the sith.

The conversation continued for another hour or so before they parted ways and left the cantina as mission walked away she couldn't help the feeling that she had gained a powerful ally _or maybe a friend_ she thought before throwing that stray thought away he was a dark lord after all like that would ever happen.

As Revan walked away into a nearby ally he paused before entering a small room locked by a keypad unlocking it he walked inside to see his former temporary HQ exactly like he left it (save for dust) from his days waging war on the mandalorians. It was a simple building but it served his purposes for the night and it had a bed as he wandered through it he couldn't help but remember the final day of the fighting when they had broken off the mandalorians supply line to the planet. All in all to retake the planet for the republic it had cost him 8,497,974 lives one of many figures he would never forget.

Revan thought back to the young twilek he had meant the kid had guts and from the look of things was a skilled fighter.

_But she's still a kid_ he thought.

_It shouldn't have been this way he could have fixed this if only he had seen his foolishness earlier this whole thing could have been avoided maybe this entire war…_ He stopped himself knowing that the train of thought would lead him nowhere.

Revan Sighed once again as he sat down on a cot and slipped into an all too familiar nightmare.

_The story of the wars._

_The story of his life._

**So there it is chapter 4 sorry it took so long I have just been busy lately and had a lot of work still do in fact anyway that's enough about my life and I am also sorry for my rant (not really) anyway yes this story will be odd and I'm trying something new with it which well is seeing how well I can blend comedy and drama together.(like thats gonna work well) So if I could please get some feedback about how I'm doing that would be great.**

**To those who have played KOTOR a couple times and get the many different meanings and significance of 1,2,3,4,5 in the cantina kudos to you!**

**Humor is one of my strong suits so I probably accidently channeled a little hitchhiker's guide in here well writing it. But hey it's hitchhiker's**** so it's not all bad right? Right?**

**Thanks to KingsDaughter, Arkbird, GinsengH (even if you don't read the rest of this story thanks for helping me.) General Joseph and A Revanchist for reviewing and thanks to all those who are still reading**

**So please if you want to help improve the story drop a review (or several) or like dear old Ginseng nag at me till I have to acknowledge you! Any of these methods work honest! And to Ginseng if your reading still no offense it's just a joke (mostly JK)**


End file.
